


Flesh and Chains

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a porn jamboree on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flesh and Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a porn jamboree on tumblr.

Dean is hanging from a chain on the ceiling, nude and full of need. His cock standing at full attention, swollen and almost painful. “Benny, please," Dean pleads. Benny smiles and drawls, “Oh honey, you’ll get it, I promise." Benny licks his fingers and teases Dean’s hole. Dean writhes in the chains. “Please, please, Benny," Dean begs, almost sobbing. Benny lubes his fingers up and starts to work Dean open, drawing gasps from him. When he’s been worked over enough, Benny starts to sheath himself in Dean. This begets a desperate sound low in Dean’s throat. He pushes himself back on Benny as much as he can hanging from the ceiling. “You want me to fuck you harder, don’t you, Dean?” drawls Benny. Dean nods and Benny goes to town crushing into him, blow after blow. All you hear in the room is the echo of flesh slapping flesh, chains rattling and desperate gasps coming from Dean’s lungs. “Oh I like it when you sound like that, Dean,” coos Benny. “You’ve got such a pretty mouth, Dean.”

He notices Deans cock so full of need. “You want me to help you out, brother? Benny asks as he begins to touch it. “Oh, please, yes, Benny, please!” Dean begs him. “Well, alright then,” he says. As Benny fucks Dean silly, he also reaches around to jerk him. Dean’s gasps and moans get louder as he gets closer to coming. “Oh, come for me, brother, come for me,” Benny drawls, still pounding into the hunter. “I want to hear those pretty moans come out your mouth.”

In an arc of hot white spunk Dean comes and comes. All over Benny’s hand, himself and the floor. That’s all Benny needs, and he is coming too, shooting his load into Dean filling him up. Dean loves it when Benny fills him up.


End file.
